


一些关于HPparo的设定

by Pigtee



Series: Pigtee's HPparo about JoJo [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, jk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigtee/pseuds/Pigtee
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki & Kujo Jotaro, Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro
Series: Pigtee's HPparo about JoJo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692121
Kudos: 4





	一些关于HPparo的设定

空条承太郎（17）  
格兰芬多  
混血。母亲来自乔斯达家族，这个家族的人代代都是格兰芬多。父亲是麻瓜，日本人，音乐家。  
马上就要毕业的七年级学生，男学生会主席。  
很受女生欢迎，但是不欢迎女生。

花京院典明（17）  
拉文克劳  
麻瓜出身。父母都是普通麻瓜，父亲是医生，母亲是大学教授。  
和承太郎同级，学院队的找球手。  
似乎没什么朋友。

波鲁纳雷夫（24）  
毕业于法国的布斯巴顿魔法学校。  
巫师家族出身。  
是霍格沃茨的魔咒课教授。  
比起施咒，更喜欢动手揍人。

乔瑟夫·乔斯达（68）  
霍格沃茨格兰芬多的毕业生  
现在是格兰芬多的院长。  
有那么点不太靠谱，但是看上去阅历丰富所以大家都很喜欢他。空条承太郎除外。

穆罕默德·阿布德尔（27）  
奇怪的埃及人  
霍格沃茨预言课的教授。  
没有人见过他是怎么使用魔法的。

伊奇  
斯莱特林的狗  
会偷喝三把扫帚里大家买的黄油啤酒。

乔鲁诺·乔巴拿（11）  
斯莱特林  
一年级新生。

东方仗助（11）  
格兰芬多  
一年级新生。

迪奥·布兰度（？？）  
斯莱特林的毕业生  
臭名昭著，好像在计划着什么。

tbc.


End file.
